


【致命诱惑】（十一）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【致命诱惑】（十一）

【致命诱惑】（十一）

魅可躺在餐桌上，动不了。  
泉从上面压在他身上，整个身体挤在他的双腿之间，他的双脚就这样被张开勾着哥哥的腰，姿势暧昧得很，泉吻过嘴唇后，歪一下脑袋，吸吻着他的脖子。  
这种姿势，以致泉早已勃起的巨大恰好顶到他性器和后穴之间，火热隔着裤子和内裤轻轻摩擦着，惹得身下人穿来细细的呻吟声，全身红透，有气无力地在桌上扭动着身子。  
偌大蓬松的衣服被他蹭得更加松垮，胸前的纽扣因为背后的摩蹭导致扯脱了几颗，胸前一片粉红，白衫隐隐遮住里面半个挺立的乳头，两颗红豆忽隐忽现。  
泉一看见身下超级诱人的美食，下体就快要走火了，膨大了几圈，硬得难受，小心翼翼地隔着衣物前后顶着魅可隐隐透着湿气的后穴，恨不得直接就插进去搅弄一番。  
但不行，为了不要又吓到了人儿，前戏的情趣和调情是必须要的。  
这次，他也要让魅可好好享受一下。  
“哥可以开饭了吗？嗯？”  
泉舔着他脖子，气息全喷在上面，松开手抚摸着人儿胸前的乳尖，用手指轻轻捏着，蠕动着。  
魅可手一被松开，自然就环着了泉的脖子，很快就被男人撩得意乱情迷，前面肿胀，后面都开始有反应了，下半身有意无意的配合着男人小幅度的撞击缓缓扭动着，气息开始凌乱。  
“呜……讨厌，别问我。”  
魅可害羞得不想说话，下体被哥哥蹭得舒服，昂起头主动送上香吻，当做是发出同意的信号。  
泉满意地回应着人儿的舌吻，摸着乳头的手往下伸去，勾住了魅可的黑色内裤，稍微拉开人儿勾他腰勾得紧的腿，脱掉了有点湿了的内裤，人儿红肿得厉害的性器就这样弹了出来。  
松开了吻，泉一把握住人儿的肉棒，继续隔着裤子蹭着自己硬邦邦的巨大，裤子的布料粗糙，磨得魅可的小嫩肉有点疼，却又有另一种舒服的快感，不自觉娇喘着，发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。  
“哥……脱了吧，脱了舒服……”  
泉明白人儿在说什么，缓缓地拉开了休闲裤，抽出里面那根硬得直直的肉棒，黏在人儿的火热上一同抓住，魅可顿时浑身颤抖，跟着握住哥哥的手，一起撸动。  
哥哥肉棒的摩擦总会让他情欲高涨，终于得到抚慰，泉也舒服得呼了一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，斜眼看到桌子上面没盖盖子的草莓酱，伸手取了过来，用手挖了一大块，然后均匀的抹在魅可的胸膛和乳尖上，像在吐司上涂果酱一样，轻柔扫过，深怕把柔软的吐司给弄坏了。  
“……哥哥帮你舔舔好不好？”  
“唔、好……”  
草莓酱冰凉凉地抹在他身上，白衬衫都沾上了不少，魅可是很不习惯，黏黏糊糊的感觉让他不舒服，泉抹下果酱后低下头，开始舔舐着人儿身上的草莓味。  
泉舔舐过的地方都传来一阵酥麻，魅可感觉自己快要疯了，习惯性想要抓住被单，却没得抓，只能抓住哥哥肩膀上的布料，缓缓颤抖   
舔到乳头位置，泉伸着舌尖一下一下地挑逗着挺立，然后吻了下去，用力吸了一口。  
“嗯啊！”  
魅可舒服得昂头叫出声来，然后突然觉得自己叫得好骚，连忙别过脸咬着下唇忍住叫声，泉停下了下体的运动，移开一点，继续挖了一勺果酱捏了捏，然后涂在人儿的肉棒上面。  
冰冰凉凉的粘稠被抹在肉棒上，魅可更加不适了，伸出手想要抹掉果酱，却被泉抓住了手，然后吻住他的嘴唇。  
“这边，要哥哥吸一下吗？”  
魅可很快就明白了哥哥的意思，脸瞬间红到快滴出血来，十分的害臊，连忙用手遮住脸庞，不敢去看人。  
“要不要？嗯？”  
看着人儿不敢说话也不敢答应，泉均匀的抹着果酱，涂在龟头上面，用拇指在上面打圈圈，整根性器都被男人弄得甜甜地，看着非常可口。  
“呜呜呜……要……”  
“什么？”  
魅可害羞得快要死了，眼角流出了羞耻和情欲的水渍，小声地回应着男人，非常小声，泉还真的听不清楚。  
“要……要哥哥吸……”  
魅可稍微加大声量，眼泪直接流了下来，胯下的粘稠和冰凉弄得他快疯了，难耐地扭动着腰肢。  
“求我。”  
泉使坏地笑了笑，继续蠕动着他的龟头，魅可矫情的呻吟一声，下面难受得不行了，他现在只想把身下弄干净，弄舒服，再也不敢什么羞耻心了。  
“求你了、哥，帮魅可吸……求你了……”  
泉满意地吻了一下人儿的额头，撑起人儿的身体，让他坐在桌子上，掰开他的双腿，自己蹲下了身体，开始舔掉人儿肉棒上的果酱。  
“嗯、啊……”  
才刚舔着柱身，魅可的性器又硬了几分，下意识想要夹腿，却又被男人一手一个掰开，强迫形成M字形，双手软软地抓住哥哥的脑袋，用着湿湿的下目线看着男人帮他口交，舒服得眼泪直流，然后滴在男人的发丝上。  
很快就把果酱舔走了不少，泉用手抹掉嘴角的草莓味，然后张嘴，直接含住了人儿的肉棒，下一秒就是猛烈的吸吮。  
“啊啊啊哥……嗯哼～”  
肉棒被男人紧紧地吸住，魅可昂头咬着下唇，身体反应过来就缓缓地抽插着，回过神来，又怕哥哥会生气，连忙停下了抽插，身体一软，用手肘撑着身体，凌乱的呼吸着。  
见人儿不动了，以为对方已经累了，泉在口腔里面舔着精口上的甜味，用舌尖戳了一下，然后上下吞吐着，桌上的人儿就开始胡乱叫了起来。  
“啊啊、哥、我不行了……要射了……”  
魅可顶着桌子的手软了一下，上半身一侧瘫在了桌面，双眼迷茫脸颊红色，除了在男人嘴里的性器，全身都化成了春水，突然闭上眼睛娇叫一声，下腹收缩抽搐，射进了男人的嘴里。  
泉感到口腔里的肉棒在颤抖，精口射出来的白色挺有力的，不少精液直接射入他的喉咙里面，在性器还在继续射精的时候连忙紧闭喉咙，然后含住不少粘稠。  
拉出了性器，泉含着液体站了起来，抓住人儿的双腿让他扣住腰间，巨大摩擦着潮湿的洞穴，拉过人儿的身体让他平躺，然后吻住，撬开齿间后，精液就流进了他的口腔之中，把人儿自己射出来的东西还了回去。  
吞着自己的东西，魅可实在觉得羞耻，可不得不说，性欲来时，无论做了什么都觉得是在调情，在吞下去的期间，两只舌头交缠，发出了啧啧水声。  
“舒服了吗？宝贝？”  
嘴巴终于可以说话了，泉舔了一下嘴角，然后低下头握住自己的性器，准确的瞄准蜜穴，龟头往里面戳了戳，准备进攻。  
“可以轮到哥了吗？”  
“嗯……可以、不过轻点……”  
魅可软软地躺在上面，后穴却一张一合地吸着男人的龟头，想要把它占为己有，恨不得马上就吞噬这巨大的火热，填满里面的空虚。  
得到允许后，泉慢慢把东西推进去，里面滑润得很，不费劲就能把整根插了进去，魅可呜了一声双腿箍住男人，两人的下体粘得紧紧地，不存在一丝的裂缝。  
“嗯……”  
终于得到收缩感，泉舒服地昂头呼气，轻轻插了两下给人儿适应，魅可很乖的用呻吟声做出反应，然后抓住哥哥的手肱，用极度诱惑的眼神看着男人。  
“哥、用力没关系……只要你舒服……”  
虽然自己也会舒服，但是只要泉感到舒服感到快看，他就疼一点没关系。  
既然对方都这么说了，泉也不再压抑，挺直了腰，抓住人儿的肩膀猛烈抽插，整根抽出留下前段在里面，再狠狠捅到最深处。  
内壁夹得他爽，泉低沉的呼吸着，下体的动作越发越猛，舒服得他都快站不稳了，水声和肉体拍打的声音响遍了整个饭厅。  
魅可被人撞得气喘连连，毛孔都在发抖，突然被哥哥的火热灌满和贯穿更是让他失去了理智，舒服的感觉可能不比哥哥少，夹住要的腿都没力了，弱弱地搁在两边。  
“哥、你好棒……嗯！舒服……”  
“我也舒服呢……魅可里面超紧的。”  
泉继续撞击着蜜穴，俯下身吸着人儿的香味，桌子因为激烈的动作发出了咿咿呀呀的声音，蜜汁随着肉棒的抽出流了一桌，然后沿着边缘流下，滴在地上。  
“魅可里面好厉害吸，好棒……”  
“呜呜呜……”  
撞击、抽插、吞噬、深吸。  
双方都在享受着彼此给彼此带来了快感。  
泉觉得自己也不行了，蜜穴里面在他抽出的时候就吸着他的龟头，仿佛是想从精口处拉出什么液体出来，再继续抽插下去，很快就会被对方得逞了。  
也罢，谁让对方是魅可呢？  
“魅可，叫老公……”  
“啊……老公……老公、嗯嗯……”  
用在最后的冲刺，泉狠狠地捅到深沉，换来魅可的叫床声，然后兢兢翼翼地回应着男人的要求，自己的肉棒精口已经流出不少白色，下一秒就会喷射而出。  
“老公、我爱你……老公……”  
“我也爱你，老婆。”  
泉咬着人儿的锁骨，呻吟一声，下腹顿时收缩，下半身颤抖一下，直接把滚烫都射进了人儿的身体里面，魅可被体内热液烫着一下，娇喊一声，随之解放，射了自己一身，不少沾到泉的胸膛上。  
得到解放后，两人终于舒服地抱在一起，缓缓地呼吸着，然后用接吻做收场。  
休息半晌，泉原本想要把东西拔出来，魅可嗯了一下，摇摇头，说，想要让哥哥逗留一下。  
他想感受一下，这个只属于他的东西。  
它的温度，形状，大小，和能贯穿到最深的深度。  
这个男人，只属于他一个人的。  
泉哎呦一声，没拔出来，俯下身吻住魅可。  
逗留在里面没关系。  
只是再这么拖下去……  
他可能又要硬了。

Tbc


End file.
